Mario “Hotel” Mario
Description Coming from the infamous CDI game, Hotel Mario, Mario "Hotel" Mario is a fat, portly plumber with a Brooklyn Accent and a habit of getting into trouble. Despite his semi-tired attitude he's always happy to do what he thinks is right. In the DKCU, Mario keeps most of those aspects, give or take. He's much more cynical and jaded than usual, yet is incredibly fierce about protecting the people he loves and trusts. He's seen plenty of war and while prefers to stay away from it, can't help but get sucked right in. He hates to say it but as a fighting clone he genuinely enjoys the thrill of combat, but refuses to accept it. He wants to be different from other Marios, and tries his damn best to do so. He absolutely values the friends and family he's made upon arriving to Earth, so much so that he fiercely fights whenever they're in danger. Yet upon being seemingly betrayed, Mario rushes to attack. The mere mention of a friend working with the Mario Empire sends him into a vindictive rampage, yet even then, he often doubts his actions. All in all, Mario is a gritty, yet kind individual shaped by an unfortunate origin and paranoia, who loves those around him quickly, but is just as fast to start attacking them the moment he thinks they're working with the Empire. He's an incredibly powerful individual as well, being a master pilot, skilled sharpshooter and trained commando. While a fighting machine he prefers to lay low and relax, so much so that he often disappears at times in order to keep those he trusts safe. Following his return to his home, he's been incredibly protective of Luigi, to the point that the two agree to train together in order to prevent any harm. History According to Mario, prior to arriving at Earth he was one of many clones in a vast intergalactic regime known as the Mario Empire, led by the original Mario known as the Head Honcho. Our Mario himself was part of an elite group of identical Hotel line clones known as the Red Coins, led by the original Hotel Mario, Boss Mario. Knowing within the group as Number One, they were infamous for conquering numerous planets and killing hundreds of thousands along with their Mario comrades, using the deadly gear known as P.L.O.T. Armor, or Prototype Light Obstructing Transforming armor. At one point, the Red Coins were responsible for leading the invasion on Another Dimension, ending when a head of local ruler Landia was cut off. These deadly actions continued for several years afterwards. However, following an encounter with an unknown rebel leader, Mario's mind controlling antenna was shot off, and he became aware of his awful deeds. Taking the rebel leader's golden revolvers, Mario fled the wartorn planet with just a stolen ship, his basic gear, and only a few days worth of gas. Mario eventually crash landed on Earth was was nursed back to help thanks to some friendly Waddle Dees. After learning of the world, Mario set off to redeem himself, fighting the likes of Bowser and Donkey Kong, while also gaining friends and a non-related brother in the form of Luigi. Mario made a name for himself until disappearing one day, befuddling his friends and former enemies. In that time Mario was in hiding, touring the world and being unaware of Tabuu's conquest. At some point, he gained a follower in the likes of a camera Waddle Dee named Green. It was only after the whole debacle did Mario return, aiding Tabuu's son Lil T and the rest of his gang. While he lost his truck, Mario felt at ease until Bellsprout, a member of the group, was abducted and assimilated by the deadly collective known as the Urban Sprawl. After Mario talks Bellsprout out of it and the group trophies him, Mario spends time relaxing at Lil T's mansion. However, when Bellsprout is turned into a cyborg again, the group heads off to rescue him. While they succeed, Mario decides to leave the group in order to scout the Urban Sprawl itself. While spying he learns of their leader Seymour, and numerous superweapons. While infiltrating one, Mario hears that local hero and celebrity Milk Ape went missing. Contacting his old pal DK, Mario uses a self made teleporter to head to the Jungle Thick. After a strange vision in the sky of another ape's adventure, Mario has little luck and reluctantly contacts Seymour for help on the principle he joins the Urban Sprawl. Due to recruiting Time Goomba, a victim of the Mario Empire and Mario having immense knowledge of the Sprawl, Seymour agrees. Despite the glum situation, Mario feels at ease when he meets the newly revived Wood Ape, his pal Grookey and the travelling Bulbasaur. Due to the calm, slow pace, Mario feels at ease and learns to appreciate the Jungle Thick. The moment doesn't last too long, as after an encounter with Time Goomba, Milk Ape is found and Mario allows himself to be captured. Despite the dire situation Mario distracts Seymour and the Goomba with his tale, and quickly escapes. Mario then travels the Urban Sprawl, and learns of Seymour's plans for a full on invasion. While walking however he stumbles into a portal and arrives at the mysterious Back Rooms, where Funky Kong is stuck. After a brief game of Scrabble through the P.L.O.T. Armor, Mario reluctantly uses the remains of his mind control antenna to access a portal out, at the cost of alerting the Mario Empire about Earth. While exploring Urban Sprawl with Funky, Mario runs into Bellsprout, who is travelling with the incredibly angry Time Goomba. After a long fight involving Mario's near death and the full usage of the armor to send Time Goomba flying through space and time to a Mario Super Destroyer, the two find they're evenly matched. Mario. exhausted, apologizes for his actions but establishes he's very different from other Marios. Convinced, the two leave on decent terms. Mario, traveling some more, then learns of both the anti-Sprawl group the Apevengers, led by Captain Soy, and that Seymour somehow gained access to a Mario Super Walker. Surprised, Mario leaves the Sprawl to enlist, taking with him a discard hover bike and beam katana. After sharing his information on the super weapon, Seymour begins his invasion by unveiling his new allies: an assimilated group of Marios using a Super Destroyer. Horrified, Mario, with the equally disturbed Time Goomba, go on a mission during the war to deal with the two threats. After fighting off some foes, the two gain entry to the Super Walker and seemingly defeat the leader of the assimilated group, Captain Lou Albano. While successful in controlling and destroying the walker, Mario then faces another Sprawl Commander, Baboon Berry. After a long fight Mario sneakily gains the upper hand and wins. Using a spare cannon made by the Sprawl, Mario critically damages the Super Destroyer, causing it to crash in the outer limits of the Jungle and create the wasteland known as Desert Thick. With the war over at the cost of many lives, such as the reformed Seymour and Captain Soy, Mario leaves the Apevengers to watch over the ruins he accidentally created, keeping an eye on the growing Raider Groups. After seeing some drama and realizing he'd bring too much trouble to the steadily recovering Jungle Thick, Mario decides to leave the entire island and travel off. Finding a mysterious, abandoned boat of unknown origins, Mario, with a little ribbon in tow, begins his wandering of the world. After a brief adventure in Skull Island, where he got some bananas and a cool dinosaur from King Kong, Mario was suddenly besieged by a group of Mini Marios. While expecting death from the Mario Empire's infamous kill drones, he's surprised to find that they're a peaceful colony under the rule of a king mini. The King, after explaining how his assault army crashed into Earth in a failed invasion and gained sentience from a magic crown, asks Mario to help with finding numerous Mini Marios that had been stolen by strange mercs. Mario, not wanting to leave the drones in the wrong hands, goes off to save most of them from their ocean prison. Upon arriving there Mario finds it mostly empty, and quickly frees the majoirty of the Minis. Quickly though he meets the leader of the base: Big Boss, as well as his pal Huey. As it turns out, while they own the facility, they had no idea what it was being used for and reveal that their ally Kaz was probably behind it. After an encounter with the man himself, Mario goes searching for an experimental Mini. While their first battle is rough, nearly injuring the camera person Green, Mario quickly wins the battle and returns everyone back home. From there he receives a bunch of loot, and a map he should only open when needed. After some more sailing, Mario finds himself ontop of a mountain to train, and finds that he's been asked by the now reformed Seymour to assist in destroying a devilish foe from Hell. Knowing that Seymour was good at heart, and wanting to fight Hell for once, Mario joins the newly formed Hellsmashers consisting of himself, Seymour, Cyboo Guy, the Urban Roach, Giratina, and his old friends Wood Ape and Jerome. Briefly, Mario and Seymour head to a photo shoot with the Robo Kong Tactical Defense Force in order to help cheer up the new recruits and get attention. However, when the robot himself sent some grunts, the two quickly left. While Mario wanted to fight, he lacked the gear due to the casual event being well, casual at first and thus he and Seymour quickly left. However, aware of the threat, Mario hopes for a chance to fight. Regardless, Mario and the rest of the Hellsmashers quickly arrive to Hell, going up against the greatest villains the demon Asmodeus could bring. Mario personally killed the likes of Wart and Agent Smith himself, forming a small friendship with Urban Roach. After a fight with the demon itself, and the reveal of the mastermind Chalmers, Mario and co survive the fight and all leave on good terms. After leaving Hell on foot, Mario finds that the gates of Hell are right near his house! Thus he promptly heads home, and is greeted by Luigi who then vanishes back with K. Rool at the arena planet. Mario, a bit weirded out, decides to look for a job to pass the time while Luigi is gone. First, he meets up with his old friend Matt following a call. Working together with numerous other heroes, the army goes forth to raid Area 51 to grab some gear, and free the captive aliens. Mario himself leads the team to free the aliens, personally freeing them by unplugging their control system. With all the aliens freed, Mario continues in the raid for the rest of the battle until the end. With a sense of satisfaction, Mario keeps job looking. Thus, after hearing about the apparent death of Yoshi, decides to check out what his former employer King Reginald has to offer...over lunch at Subway. Discussing abilities, Mario decides to take the job as a diplomat and General, and with the help of his friend Troll Jim, heads towards Reginald's planet. Once there, Reginald gives him the task of conquering any planet or kingdom. While Mario is hesitant, he realizes that there's a specific place he could take over, something from the past. Using an old Star Rod he had, Mario heads on his way via warp star to Another Dimension. After thinking about his past invasion there, he finds himself attacked by the resistance there and its leader, Landia. After being captured, Mario is shocked to find that he's the last standard Hotel Mario, the only other being Boss Mario himself. Shook up by this knowledge, Mario is told by the Resistance to take down the occupying force by himself. As he's thinking about the whole situation while sneaking towards the base, he notices how small the guarding force is. Within the empty base Mario finds the mainframe controlling most of active forces only to find a flashdrive, some sort of attack plan, and that a retreat order has already been sent. Soon after a shuriken strikes the console, destroying it. The now wounded Mario is confronted by a reborn Lou Albano, and a gloating hologram of Boss Mario. Boss explains that the entire set up was a trap, and that they knew Mario would come back to Another Dimension eventually. With the attack in place, Lou sped in with a sword slice. While Mario dodged the initial strike a sudden flash took him by surprise. This allowed the newly transformed Lou to strike Mario's back to severely wound him, with Mario barely preventing another blow. Although Lou had the upper hand, Mario's usage of a mace from Troll Jim allowed him to take the captain by surprise and land the killing blow. Mario then is recovered and healed by the resistance, who takes back Another Dimension with ease. Given some authority over the entire place, his mission is technically a success; however the fight still haunts him. Driven by a strange feeling Mario flies straight into an odd portal to an unknown location. While in the portal Mario reads a strange Garfield comic discarded by Sonic that he finds pretty dumb. After commenting on a mysterious stalker seen by others throughout the universe, Mario finds himself back home with Luigi under attack by various Robo Nooks. Using the warpstar to destroy them, Mario and Luigi embrace before deciding to use a trampoline to take revenge on Robo Kong. Getting in no problem, they encounter Troll Jim, Piranha Plant, Goten and Sonic, all members of the RKDF who are scouting ahead for the others. Via a roundabout way, the brothers are with Shaggy, Leo Luster, Lancer, Piranha Plant, Dr. Robotnik, and Dr. Cortex as DK attacks Robo Kong. After getting blasted by an attack from the robot, Mario is among the many stunned to see Team Reginald defeat the foe, and then attack with a legion of their own. The startled Mario quickly flees the scene with Luigi, getting shot at in the process by several Mark 2 Metal Heads. Arriving at Gooigi's ship, they and several members of the RKDF are then promptly shot down and crash land in an unknown location. However, after wandering around for a bit, he finds that they actually crashed in Jungle Thick! After getting spotted by Wood Ape, the brothers agree to learn from the Jungle in order to fight better. First they learn about the six elements of the world: Air, Fire, Earth, Water, Milk, and Dancing. They are then sent to train with the very best in the Jungle to master the elements. First is Golf Ape, who teaches the two about the art of the Air and allows them to learn the Wind Spin. Next is Jome, who gives them a fire proof tunic immune to all heat. Wood Ape teaches them how to respect the Earth and have it lend its power by offering bananas. Real Monkey provides the brothers with his strange juice, enhancing their strength. They then travel to the origin place of the Milk Element, learning a power unknown to even them. Finally is with "Skinner", who educates them on the excellent power's of dancin', completing their training. Using a random bouncy castle, the two head to fight Reginald, only to see Robo Kong return. Horrified, Mario steals an escape pod to flee and prepare for a possible defense of the Mushroom Kingdom, which holds the Power Stone. When Robo finally attacks, while the brothers put up a valiant fight, they ultimately give the stone to the robotic fiend when Luigi is held hostage. Distraught, Mario tries to think of a new plan while sending out a drone to warn his pals of the oncoming conquest. While he and Luigi go to warn some others on foot, they're attacked by the newly made robotic clones of Piranha Plant. Despite having the upper hand at first, Mario's insistence on following the RPG style allows for a buff hybrid of the robots to attack with a near fatal blow, knocking Luigi away and severely injuring Mario. While he tries to fight again, his P.L.O.T. armor is too overclocked with healing him, thus causing him to lose the strength to fight. Luckily, the massive robot has a change of heart and allows the bros to help it save Piranha Plant. After some banter, the code is figured out and Mario uses toast to help the poor fool. While it helps only a bit, they had back home to use verious objects to heal the plant, eventually getting the help of Yoshi, Poochy, and DK in order to create the Sprite U, a combo of a Wii U and a Star Sprite. Once healed, the group goes to a concert to relax, and split apart. The bros, after heading to their house for a bit, head to the Jungle Thick to relax. Unfortunately with news of Robo Kong heading towards the milk, Mario and Luigi prepare themselves, gaining many allies in the defense of Jungle Thick. As Wood Ape leads the ground force, and Piranha Plant brings in the RKDF, the two brothers stand with Milk Ape, Small Monkey, Clobbah, and the Milk Blobfish to defend the milk temple itself. When the fighting starts, Mario quickly finds that Robo Kong charged through the forces, quickly defeating their fellow guardians in the temple. With no other option, the brothers fight once again. However they struggle incredibly due to Robo Kong jamming Mario's PLOT armor , but receive help from DK. They manage to nearly kill the monster before being blasted away. As the brothers are sent to another part of the temple, Robo reveals he just got the milk and that his minions were rigged to quickly explode. Realizing that he preferred the safety of Jungle Thick over fighting Robo,he rushes to try and defeat as many robots as possible. Luckily, with everyone working together, they manage to quickly dispatch the threat and save the Jungle. Exhausted, the bros hitch a ride with Spider Jameson to DK Island in preparation for the defense of the Crystal Coconut. The trio rest, then train with Piranha Plant and various other members of the RKDF. After this, Mario quietly thinks about the whole situation, before deciding to keep fighting even if he's weaker than usual. Once the invasion begins, Mario finds himself against not only a bunch of minions, but a new clone of himself known as HM-001 that matches his skills. Using a bootleg PLOT armor, the robot attempts a series of techniques Mario vowed to never use, only to fall due to using it improperly and leaving himself open for a real technique from Mario. Meeting up with Luigi, Piranha Plant, and Meta Knight, the group are about to infiltrate the army via paint before Mario quickly gets irritated due to the feeling and oddity and goes to clean himself. After doing so, the brothers find themselves at the correct cabin hiding the Crystal Coconut, but find themselves just as the fight ends with Matt's glorious entrance. Using that time, they make a rough party ready before leaving to truly celebrate at Spider JJJ's ship. Yet despite the fun, Mario is appalled to find that Robo Kong had evolved with the Crystal Coconut, and after some time fly himself and Luigi to the Robo Games, albeit just as Yoshi and Nook lose. With little else to do, Mario converses with the nearby JJJ and newly made Titanborg, while also sneaking in Gooigi. Likewise, the loss of Matt and Shaggy horrifies Mario, but even so he feels empowered by Skinner's intense dance, and knows he can survive. Mario then keeps Luigi safe during the final fight, as Donkey Kong and later Funky fight their absolute hardest against Robo Kong, only to fall at the very end. Horrified by the end to come, Mario decides to accept his fate, and have a final dinner. There, he is approached by Robo Kong, who asks him to join his side, and in return, ensure the safety of three others. Yet Mario declines after much thought and bargaining, deciding he can't choose between all his close friends and family. With that, he then does a final dance with Luigi and Skinner before feasting with those around him in one final meal. Yet, despite the depressed attitude..Mario begins to rally for a fight, despite the grim reality of the world around him. He's then shocked when Robo reveals he's found them all amusing and friendly, and calls off the attack. As a result, Mario then happily joins the Skinner Party. The fun is cut short when Robo Kong morphs into the terrifying Kaiju Kong, causing Mario to leap into action. With Luigi, they attempt to climb the beast only for Mario to be assaulted and chased down a pit by the newly revived Robo Mario, known as HM-002. While Mario is heavily handicapped due to his lack of PLOT Armor, he manages to quickly trick the robotic foe, killing him in one heavy blow. Using the Bootleg PLOT Armor, aka an UNO case, Mario is able to heal and join his comrades for the push against Robo. After rushing in, the brothers work together to fight against the guardian of the milk within Robo, Robotic Milk Ape. Using all the Jungle Thick techniques they've gained, they quickly defeated the evil clone, finishing it off with the mysterious killing magic of Milk. With that, they gained the milk. Mario then sent Luigi to escape, and was picked up by King Boo just in time. After Kaiju Kong detonated and Robo Kong mysteriously reverted, the brothers went home. There, Mario finally looked at the flashdrive only to be horrified at its contents... Several days of being missing later and a brief written log, Mario and Green appear in a pokemon forest, the home of Bellsprout and his hill. Upon approaching the plant Mario fires, quickly engaging in a sudden fight with his "friend". Explaining how Plant was a traitor, Mario recounts to the viewers of his log how it'll all make sense once he's done with the fight. While Plant eventually fight back, he eventually surrenders, allowing Mario to kill him. After seemingly ending his friend, and sending away the attempts to defend the plant from a Flareon and Time Goomba, Mario explains the truth. He reveals how the flashdrive he found held critical proof of Bellsprout, Wood Ape, Godzilla, Matt and Shaggy betraying Earth and working with Boss Mario and the Mario Empire. While no actual footage is shown, Mario demands that people trust him in the fight against these "traitors". After his walk from the studio (later visited by Bellborg), he allows himself to rest and be exhausted after the rough fight, knowing another was on the horizon. Steeling his nerves. he heads to the swamp to dispatch Wood Ape, doing so quickly without much resistance...Yet he, and the rest of the world, feels disgusted by his actions. In an effort to justify his cause still, he makes sure its important to not let his emotions blind him. His enemies are traitors to Earth. So after a few days of searching for the mythical Monster Island (and having to get a new phone due to leaving his at home), Mario begins the assault on Godzilla. After a failed rocket launcher attack, Mario tries and falls to capture Godzilla with several pokeballs in order to kill the kaiju easier, though he is stopped by a divine force. Seeing no other option, Mario resorts to using an ACME Oxygen Destroyer to swiftly end the life of Godzilla. His next foe: Matt. However, when he arrives at Wuhu Island, he finds his old friend Rosalina awaiting him in her observatory, flanked by her Lumas. While he's excited, he quickly realizes she out there to stop him from attacking Matt. Panicked, he flies off to the volcano, and begins to question his goals. After a small realization, he calmly calls her to fight him, the two quickly brawling within the magma. While Rosalina has the upper hand, Mario attributes to his hesitance of fighting an innocent friend, but decides to end the fight after getting glazed by an attack. Using a speed technique, he points a revolver at Rosalina, only to drop it, asking simply for her, and his viewer's trust in the moment. Yet when she attacks back, he has no choice but to shoot her kneecaps, stunning her so he can leave the fight. Distraught, Mario is then spotted days later in Wuhu Island's neighbor, the golf based Wedge Island. In it, Mario awaits Matt. He's soon met by the titan, the very island turning to sand the moment Matt arrives. The two brawl it out, Mario barely holding his own until the combined forces of Shaggy and Swamp Ape arrive. Stuck in a 3 v 1, Mario struggles to even put in a solid blow as the three quickly mop the floor with the plumber, his attacks either missing or healed quickly. Exhausted, bloody, and tired as all hell, Mario resorts to using the final bits of his PLOT armor to enact a deadly final move. The log soon becomes difficult to concern after that, but it appears Mario had trapped the three in a void of sorts, only to quickly destroy them with a single, powerful kick. Mario seemingly disappears after that, the only eyewitnesses being the cosmic traveler Mu, and his friend Ban Ban, though the latter misses an unknown sight. A day later,Mario is found mumbling himself in his boat, alone and surrounded by the remains of the PLOT armor. Suddenly, a dark figure appears: Noob Master, who revealed he was the owner of the flashdrive, which contained information of alternate versions of the five joining the Mario Empire. He explained he lost it while portal jumping, but once he realized Mario found it and took it the wrong way, decided to let him rampage just for fun. After shooting down Mario, he gloats, only for Mario to reveal this was his plan all along. Suddenly, the combined forces of Matt, Swamp Ape and Shaggy appear to fight the foe as Mario explains his own plan. When he first found the flashdrive, while he was still angry, he had a shred of doubt of it in his mind. Thus, he killed his "foes" in ways they could come back: planting Bellsprout, letting Wood Ape fight in the rejuvenating swamp, capture Godzilla with a pokeball, and for the final battle, using the last of his PLOT armor to not only convincingly kill them, but revive them from their near death state. Shocked, Noobmaster explodes from his injuries as Mario watches. Tired, and exhausted, Mario then begs for forgiveness from his friends. While Swamp and Shaggy accept his apology, Matt punches him out, upset. Dejected but glad it was over, Mario heads home, only to surprised by Bellsprout and a sudden appearance of Noobmaster. While the dark figure explains the one they fought was a clone, he vows to fight against the red plumber another day. Mario, exhausted simply says he's got no more room for revenge, and rests. Though he briefly gets beat up by DK. After a brief dinner with several others, Mario then, under Bellsprout's begging, decides to go on a road trip, getting his RV out, a new replacement for his truck. First, they visit Jungle Thick, saying hello to a few friends such as Golf Ape and Jungle Rock, and enjoying the jungle. Next, New Donk City, where Mario happily shows the confused plant around and meet some familiar faces. After that, following a suggestion from their friend Heavy, the duo heads to Parocity, enjoying the simple sights, noting the odd amount of imposters, and a strange DKCU base. Suddenly, they are dragged into the mysterious Chalk Zone, and see the odd sights before being given a special grenade. They're then released, and begin to party in Disneyland for a bit, enjoying the sights and what not, though Mario laments his lost RV. Suddenly, the two are snatched up by a portal, sending them straight to the Distortion World. Giratina waits, revealing that it desires complete and total dominance over Earth and those outside its realm, and that they were brought there in an attempt to destroy them both. When the initial energy that the world gives doesn't destroy them, Giratina goes in for the kill, and fights the two valiant warriors. While difficult, both Plant and Mario manage to fight evenly thanks to a mixture of special moves, and Mario using the bootleg PLOT Armor to get an edge. However, due to the nature of Giratina, the fight begins to become pointless...that is, until Mario uses the powerful Holy Hand Grenade, defeating Giratina and allowing the two to head back to their respective homes. After a few days of relaxing and suing Registeel (luckily both parties were fine with it), Mario briefly talks to the koopa Spike after he smashes his way in by accident. Following a small conversation and rebuilding the house door, Mario finds something interesting: a peculiar paper! Its an invitation from his pal Gordon Freeman, who invites him to Black Mesa for a small lab. When he arrives, he's surprised to find its actually an excuse to hand off a toast launching weapon inspired by an idea of Meta Knights. Pleased, Mario grabs it and ponders about the odd map he gained so long ago...before forgetting about it. After some brief moments of boredom, Mario is content at getting jobs from various people, from close friends like Wood Ape, to new faces and strange beings like Hulk Hogan, Fistman, and Subspace Tremor, and an interview with Registeel. Soon after he's approached by Professor Venomous, of Boxmore, who asks for help from a strange being who seeks to buyout the company. Annoyed by the idea of someone buying out someone else's hard work, Mario gladly joins to help, followed by Fistman. After learning of the evil Steelbeak's scheme, they go to meet Hulk Hogan to join the team. Suddenly, Mario has a strange, peculiar fight with a godlike, goose being that successfully beats him. What follows is a strange timeline split due to the unstable nature of the Goose. One where Mario is captured, and punished into the Goose Zone. Another where Mario wakes up, seeing the battle as a strange dream. However, one where he wakes up without his PLOT armor. As this Mario goes and recruits other members like Bottles, the Soldier and Jason Voorhees, he realizes that all of his main weapons have disappeared as well, with Steelbeak's allies claiming responsibility. As he returns to the Hogan Mansion from recruiting, he ponders whatever happened to his weapons, and the strange dream. While annoyed, he's at least happy his newer weapons gained can assist him. In a bid to outbid the corporate schemer, the group decides to work together and do a wresting match to earn money. Mario then finds himself against Robotnik...but contemplates whats going on with the last few days. While he fights, a third Mario, the true one that sees both timelines, lies in wait in the time void. While he waits for the situation to clear up, he thinks about his situation. Eventually he notices that the Mario in the Professor verse was preparing for several difficult battles, while the Goose one had just been freed by Heavy and his allies, and was preparing for the final battle. Luckily, thanks to suddenly gaining the powers of the Truck Form like other members of the force, Mario manages to help in successfully defeating the goose, removing its godlike powers. With the Goose defeated, the Goose dimension is kaput. That Mario becomes self aware of the timeline split, and awaits the Professor verse Mario to end his battle so the timeline can fuse once more. In the meantime, Professor Verse Mario and his allies head to the Casino Steelbeak, Rockerduck, and their cohorts are located. With the Professor and Ban Ban with him, the group quickly encounter Rockerduck, and duel with him for a bit, before chasing him onto the roof (albeit with Ban Ban having to now deal with the butler Jeeves in a giant mech). With Steelbeak also there, Mario prepares to fight Rockerduck in a 1 on 1 fisticuffs battle. During the fight, it becomes apparent Rockerduck is cheating. As Mario warns him that, once he gets his weapons, Rockerduck will die, Steelbeak makes a surprising turn and calls off the entire operation. Revealing his disgust at the whole issue, the tycoon grabs his father Rockerduck and heads out with Jeeves, telling the group all the land and stolen gear has been given back. Thus, Mario, after a nice dinner, heads back home. While worried about the strange timeline cracks, upon getting his PLOT armor, he suddenly realizes what occurred, and the Professor verse and Gooseverse timelines merge back into one. While disgruntled, he's glad the situation is over, and that he at least got some new gear out of it. After a long nap, Mario then goes out to relax with some friends, including his old pal Lil T. Hungry, Mario eats some strange bread from Googi, only to get sucked into some sort of strange hallucination. Struggling to tell whats real and what isn't, Mario stumbled into a meeting of various heroes, only to be suddenly and seemingly captured by a strange foe. In this strange prison he runs into an oddly docile blur looking like HM-002. After a long, showdown, Mario decides to resist the urge to fight and avoid the figure. This allows him to escape, albeit he wakes up in a cornfield, apparently the result of the weird hallucination. Tired, Mario decides to head home to plan for a trip. Briefly, he also hangs out with Wood Ape, only to be trapped in a tree. Luckily, Meta Knight saves them. The group play uno aboard the Halberd for a bit until Mario suggests an exploration. With the advice of the nearby Piranha Plant, the group decides to head to the old RKDF base. After some strange happenings, Mario has a flashback about an old friend following a gaze into a submarine. Shook, he soon leaves. On his way home through a strange, worrying desert, Mario is nearly assassinated by Mungio, a Mario Empire warrior. The two fight, Mungio making usage of his stretchy arm, before falling after a deadly shot from Mario. Glad to be rid of the monster, Mario continues heading back home, stopping briefly at walmart to buy some supplies. After the brief trip and some shenanigans, Mario finally heads home to look at the map. Yet as he prepares for a voyage, he's greeted by a strange letter about a race. Feeling compelled to go, Mario uses his hoverbike (as he lost his kart long ago), and drives off. After some talking and a strange court case against house thief Waluigi, Mario enjoys a simple meal, albeit in a robot bar full of strange machines. After a weird encounter, Mario gets drunk on Spaghetti on the Rocks, and awakes in the next year surrounded by trash, no idea where he was. After an odd dream he finally manages to break free of it and realize the hell that he's in: Green Hill Zone, the location of the race. He feels stalked during the trip, and while looking for some rest accidentally stumbles into a ghost bar owned by Bellsprout. Realizing they sold Bellborg for the bar the two go on their way to find the robotic friend. Sadly for Mario, its a wild goose chase, as Bellborg was behind the counter the entire time. Tired from the shenanigans, Mario struggles to relax before the race. When it finally happens, he does well, only to be hit by Bellsprout, who was sent flying earlier in the race. Stuck near the middle now, Mario decides to use a crappy shortcut. Sadly it ends up nowhere, and with Bellsprout jamming the engine with a chicken, the race seems lost. Luckily the local Jahn News van tows him to the finish line, allowing him to head to the next race. Of course, he hardly rests between then, as Bellsprout and Bellborg bother him in a hotel. After some sleep the racers are then sent to an underwater course. Mario, semi prepared, is about to head off before noticing the discared bellborg on the ocean floor. Grabbing him he ascends above the water, heading to his special boat to get ahead.After some shenanigans involving Skinner and fishing up Bellsprout (who soon leaves), Mario is able to reach the end early thanks to Wood Ape and Mouse. On that note, Mario also learns of the Metal Heads' Creator, and how he wants to eliminate the threats. Hearing about how deadly the two were, Mario decides to consider the job of dealing with them. While drunk with the gang and talking the mysterious Racer X, the next phase begins and the racers are sent to the despicable Tremorverse. Mario gets lost, stumbling around with little help from the locals until a "low quality portal" brings him to the muddy and horrible island of winners. Mario, leaving for a bit, is then wrapped into a katamari ball by Metal Head Red. After that, he and the rest of the group are brought into a strange castle, where Hyness, organizer of the race, awards the prize to Racer X. Racer X reveals she is actually Daisy, having hidden in the costume to fight the TRUE identity of Hyness, Jim Davis, creator of Garfield. Enraged he sends the entire group into the despicable Garfield Dimension. That being said Mario isn't too bothered, happy to see Luigi and Daisy again as part of the old gang. Of course, he doesn't have too much time to relax when Jim Davis unleashes a Hellish Garfield. Unable to do much damage, and Mario decides to bide his time and teleport his pals out of danger. Eventually, thanks to the efforts of many, the fiend is vanquished, and they can leave through a portal.... Only for him to be sent miles above a cold mountain. Barely saving himself he's trapped in a blizzard, damn pissed. And to make things worse, not only is Bellborg there and trapped, but he ran into Red. Deciding to follow his job, he fights Red-Rick, evenly matched for the most part, though Mario tries to avoid outright killing him. Luckily, after three days Mario receives help in the form of a re-wired Metal Emperor, having been sent by the Metal Head's creator. The two soundly thrash Red...only for him to escape Rick's body and posses Bellborg. Freaking out over possibly hurting his friend, Mario resigns fighting for a bit to go learn a bit more about the whole deal, and trail Redborg. Trivia * Mario is based mostly on John Wick, Travis Touchdown, and Star Wars in terms of story and character, and can be best described as Mario but a sci-fi action movie hero. * Mario's P.L.O.T. Armor, otherwise known as his Scrabble game, operates off a mystery battery and can give Mario the power of flight, increased strength, and incredible regeneration. The Bootleg Version, which is a case of UNO Cards, has flight and semi-powerful strength, but very limited regeneration. However, it does seem to be much more durable than the standard PLOT Armor. * Mario plans to open a hotel one day, themed after toast. * Green, Mario's Camera Dee, has no real pronouns aside from they and rarely speaks. They record all of Mario's Logs, and have incredible camera work. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters